Global Liberation Resistance
Whilst at the beginning of late January in the early years of 2026, the new terrorist forces known as the Global Liberation Resistance Forces was founded by ex-GLA stealth general Prince Kassad. Whilst he is in-charge of the new army, he recruited Dr. Osuma "Dr.Thrax" Deathstrike, Rodall "Demolitions" Juhziz, Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq and Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan as his generals of the successor faction of the Global Liberation Army, where they are in-charge of the GLRF into three parts in many countries located in the Eurasian Continent. Chemical scientist Dr. Osuma "Dr.Thrax" Deathstrike controls the GLRF's Cobra Cell, which utilises Toxic Weapons. Rodall "Demolitions" Juhziz in-charge of the Scorpion Cell, a group which utilizes alot of explosive weapons. Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq, a recent recruit which joined the GLRF in revenge of her family when rescued by GLRF soldiers in Kazakhstan, controls the GLRF's Chameleon Cell, which employs Stealth Technology and Sneaky Tactics which allow her forces to move without being detected by main forces. The Global Liberation Resistance is currently at war with the Multiracial Army aka the Company of Liberty in Kazakhstan, which are their sworn enemy due to having engagements during the late 2020's and early 2030's. The GLRF is also currently in wars in Europe with the US-Task Forces and the Iron Dragon PLA of China with some engagements with the 4th Reich of Yuri for causing trouble in Russia and mainly many engagements the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network whilst trying to occupy locations for the GLRF to expand for control. History July 20th 2015 - The GLRF was born as the Global Liberation Army as a peaceful group which co-operates with the Allied Nations, China, Pacific Countries, Asia and Third World Countries in allowing to make peaceful pacts and helping to make the world modernised to fight up against Terrorism. September 11th 2016 - The Leader of the GLA was assassinated by Dr. Osuma "Dr.Thrax" Deathstrike and turned from a peaceful army into a hostile force against the world, which caused a violent outbreak of war between the Allied Nations, The United States and Peoples Liberation Army of China. During times of the GLA's rule, the army started the First Eurasian Conflict, which lasted for 9 years due to their acts of terrorism in Middle Eastern Europe and countries in Asia as their war begins with a twist of violence of assassinations of key leaders in Eurasia and Middle Eastern parts of Asia. These were entries to a GLRF Soldier's diary. Since the entries were big, they have been moved here. Notable Command Flagship Secretly built during the First and Second Eurasian Conflicts, a heavy battle flagship was unknown for various battles and fights in the course of the war; Completed in 2019 but kept in a secret dry dock somewhere in Kazakhstan due to operation costs which effected GLA success, this flagship currently has taken the high seas and currently under Company eyes to see what the ship is capable of. * GLRS Mohmar Deathstrike -'' Currently the GLRF's fearsome waterborne Command Ship and a weapon in the Second Conflict, built during the first but never launched, GLRS Mohmar Deathstrike is equipped with a single double barreled turret and a small rack of guided ABC Equipped missiles, the ship is known to be a threat to several countries within Eurasia. People don't have any idea why the ship didn't launch during the First Conflict, soldiers and even civilians say that its due to operation costs and lack of aircraft which made the ship's launch to be delayed. By the time the war beginning to end, the ship never made it into combat, but until the GLRF decided to the ship for their campaign against the enemy, GLRS Mohmar Deathstrike made a secret launch on the year of 2027. Naval Escorts Description to be added... * ''Slayer Gun Boat - ''Small anti-personnel battleship like boats developed to take role as a main patrol unit for taking on other ships and boats standing in the Slayer's way. These boats are equipped with a small gun turret on the front of the deck, orginally set to have two but one is installed to save cost and time. * ''Piranha Patrol Boat - '''''First developed as a waterborne version of the Harbinger/Quad Cannon during the first conflict, Piranha Patrol Boats boast a set of flak cannons and known to be set for anti-aircraft purposes where the Harbinger cannot reach, factions reported to lose planes to these patrol boats. Infantry and Combat Motorcycles Unlike the Global Liberation Army's time of rule and their role on the battlefield against China and America, they used several soldiers which utilized in the battlefield. Now that the newly formed Global Liberation Resistance has taken its infantry into an Overhaul, their forces utilizes specially trained soldiers unlike the GLA since they were poorly trained and not fairly equipped. The new and well equipped GLRF now specializes in advanced training and fair equipment for its soldiers on the battlefield, most of its soldiers can specially seen coming out of the Barracks with a Motorcycle with a weapon attached for fast Hit & Run tactics. Tier 1 Infantry *Worker - In Times of the GLA, workers were used to build structures and fund the GLRF by collecting supplies from supply docks and piles of supplies found on the battlefield. Workers of the GLRF now become equipped with better tools, Shoes and mine detection and removal equipment unlike the GLA supplied them during the first war. *RPD Rebel - During the GLA's times, Rebels are mostly equipped with AK-47's and mostly trained in fair conditions and not much firefight training. Now that Prince Kassad became head of the GLRF since the army's revival, he ordered all rebels to equipped with RPD Light Machine Guns and throw Molotov Grenades at their enemies whilst they are in a firefight with enemy units. RPD Rebels can now attack aircraft, since they received standard AA training also. *Cannon Rebel -'' The RPG Trooper was very valuable against enemy Tanks and Aircraft whilst on the battlefield and also guarding many Tunnel Networks from enemy attacks whilst they are keeping entrances for soldiers open for battlefield use. The Cannon Rebel takes charge as the main personal anti-armour soldier and he can also since utilize his anti-tank cannon made from spare parts to combat vehicles. *Fanatic - 'The Classic Blow'em up soldier with a lot of explosives strapped onto him. Now that the Global Liberation Resistance forces began their war against America, China and the Company of Liberty. The Fanatic is a soldier which risks his life for the cause in blowing up enemy bases and causing a lot of damage to enemy units where he chooses to target, either in a vehicle or on foot. Through more efficient training, they're now cheaper to deploy for the GLRF. Tier 2 Infantry *Bio-Rebel - ''Special Soldiers which utilizes toxic streamers which spew out Beta Biological Chemicals as specially designed, built and mainly supplied to these soldiers by Dr.Thrax. These Rebels are specially trained to use these biological agents which can clear out enemy structures and kill infantry within a matter of seconds. These soldiers cannot throw Molotov Grenades but due to his training, he can throw a Chemical Grenade at his enemy. *''Combat Mob - ''All-thou the GLA utilized hordes of angry civilians which want to rise up against the Chinese and Americans during the 2016-2025 Conflict, the GLRF battle mobs consist of skilled members using machine guns, rocket launchers and sometimes stinger launchers which can deal allot of hurt on the enemy, causing units and vehicles to become prey to these rumbling hordes of war thirsty soldiers. Tier 3 Infantry *''Saboteur - ''The keys to the safe mostly depend on how to crack it open and tamper with the enemy. For these jobs, Prince Kassad utilized the Saboteur Soldier, his skills and services allowed the GLRF to tamper with their enemies and also steal valuable cash and also shutting down power plants when he heads inside the target structure and allowing him to do his work, the Saboteur is armed with a 15 Round Pistol for defensive measures. *''Hijacker - ''Venerable and silent soldiers which don't appear on the battlefield armed with a fire-arm. But mostly when he needs to acquire a specific vehicle for the GLRF to study or use on their enemy, the Hijacker was utilized for battlefield use. He comes with a Knife for Stealth Kills against enemy soldiers if he is discovered by enemy the enemy and sent soldiers onto him. *''Jarman Kell (Hero Unit) - ''Rescued by the Global Liberation Army in the year of 2017 by Rodall Juhziz and with training from many of his friends and colleagues in the Global Liberation Army, Jarman Kell was a soldier not to be messed with until the GLA's defeat in 2025. When the Venerable Sniper acquired special training from GLRF Stealth General, Zenans Ozilq, he is armed with a Sniper Rifle, a Pistol and specially designed C6 Demolition Charges to plant on enemy structures. The Charges he plant are Remote Controlled, once his prey is inside the range of the target, he can blow up the charges to cause massive levels of damage to enemy units and the structure planted on. Motorcycle Units When during the time of the Second Eurasian War, the Arms Dealer cannot keep up with demands from soldiers to build them specially designed Combat Motorcycles to deal with the enemy in a specific time. After discovering this problem, Prince Kassad ordered Motorcycles to be built at the Barracks, where it will take less time for soldiers to plant weapons on the bikes and ride out to liberation against the armies which are against the GLRF as time rolls by, Motorbike Riders also jump off their bikes if its about to get destroyed. *''Mustang "Burner" 2.5 Scout Cycle (Burner) - ''This Motorcycle utilized by Rebels can launch Molotov grenades at enemy vehicles and infantry within a matter of seconds once its rider begins his attack on the target enemy. The Burner Motorcycle is armed with a set of Molotov Launchers, which will do decent amounts of damage against enemies infantry whilst fending off hostiles from their home base. Also good for early Hit & Run Tactics *''Mustang "Viper" 3.0 Mortar Cycle (Viper) - ''The GLRF bought a large amounts of Motorcycles from Mustang Off-Road Vehicles Inc. while preparing for war against the Chinese and the Americans. The Viper Mortar Cycle is armed with a set of Mortar Launchers which will do massive amounts of damage against enemy vehicles and structures when ordered to attack. It can be used to destroy small outposts and scout vehicles in groups, it cannot attack enemy vehicles unless backed up by tanks. Vehicles The GLRF's vehicle overhaul became another priority to its army since it wants to make a refreshing set of units for their soldiers to utilise on the battlefield when their arms dealer is fully built without any problems with the enemy when constructing. Vehicle usage is based on the category which helps the Commander of the GLRF choose when fielding a vehicle for either battlefield use or support use when dealing with problems on the battlefield when funding the army or supporting the faction with Radar. Support Vehicles *''Haynes Supply Truck (Supply Truck) -'' The Answer to the GLRF's to gather supplies on the battlefield, the new Haynes Supply Truck can carry around $300 worth of boxes to the GLRF's Supply Depot and can acquire a 50. Caliber Machine Gun which can allow the vehicle to defend itself from Minor Threats of Infantry, it is also fast due to a tinkered engine which can allow its operator to evade enemy vehicles. While its has a turret to hold the machine gun which is made from scrap parts, it can salvage armour which can allow itself to survive. *''Club Radar Van (Radar Van) -'' The sole vehicle in the Global Liberation Resistance, like used by the Global Liberation Army during the first Eurasian Conflict for use in battlefield recon and also spotting enemy units on the battlefield. It has no weapons acquire armour plates which allow it to survive longer on the battlefield once it has armour plates on its side and also its front and back of the van. Combat Vehicles *''Mustang "Bandit" 2.9 TDI Scout Buggy (Bandit) -'' When the Technical become replaced by newer and better vehicles which were not used by the GLA, Prince Kassad utilised the Bandit 2.9 TDI Scout Buggy, which is armed with a pair of Machine Guns which can be upgraded with scrap parts for further effective use on the battlefield, the Bandit is one of many replacement vehicles for the Technical used by the GLRF. *''D-45DR "Puma" MBT (Puma) - ''The Puma is the GLRF's Primary battle tank. These Russian Medium Armoured Tanks were made for taking on any heavier threats which the tank goes up against with a 90mm Tank Cannon and a Grenade Launcher, making the Puma MBT a threat against any enemy tank due to having a multiple weapons and it can salvage additional cannons, grenade launchers and possibly home-made rockets. *''D-34MS "Scorpion" Mortar Tank (Scorpion) - ''Many Cannon Scorpions by the Global Liberation Army were utilised during the First Eurasian War as a Standard Battle Tank during time and time again which were effective in groups. During the time of the GLRF's fight, Scorpions were modified as Light Mortar Tanks which can attack enemy units at far distances and can acquire itself a rocket which the GLRF can purchase for its tanks for dealing with close range threats, the new Mortar Scorpion now requires authorisation from their commanding General to begin production. *''D-41J "Marauder" Landship (Marauder Landship) - ''Refitted Tanks which can transport soldiers, the new marauder has the ability to transport infantry divisions accross water and they come armed with 105mm Cannons and a set of RPG Launchers to deal with enemy units suppressing them on beaches and other locations where Prince Kassad desires to off-load his troops, the Marauder is one of many vehicles refitted to cross the water. *''LT-3 "Crazy Ahmed" Urban Combat-Track (Crazy Ahmed) - ''These urban vehicles were utilised to kill enemy soldiers on the battlefield and they can also take on enemy units which are inside structures, they cannot target faction owned buildings or bunkers. All-thou it looses the contaminate ability to the Diablo APC, the new Crazy Ahmed Toxin Tractor can now shoot at longer ranges due to being refitted with several new turrets. Unlike the GLA's old Toxin Tractor, the Crazy Ahmed can become a Bunker due to new tracks replacing the tires, the vehicle can acquire a Home-Made Rocket Launcher to fight off enemy aircraft, the Crazy Ahmed is good for contaminating ground since they replaced the old Toxin Tractors. *''TNT Drone - ''All through the GLRF don't mainly use Robotic Weapons and Drones for their war against the Chinese-American task force, The Eurasian Commonwealth and the Company of Liberty, the GLRF Salvaged several old USA Sentry Drones and rigged them up with TNT, Bombs and rewired to operate again, it can also be guided to its target by remote control, used by its operator at the Arms Dealer. *''Mustang "Frontier" Rocket Track (Frontier) -'' A Nimble vehicle which replaces the role of the Ratfink Rocket Buggy with a moderate armoured truck-tank style track which fires home-made rockets at enemy targets, this vehicle is capable of detecting mines and explosives for Workers and battlefield operatives to deal with without a problem. It works well as a small siege vehicle once it has access to additional home-made rocket ammunition on its home-made turret. *''L-AA-6 "Harbinger" Anti-Air Truck (Harbinger) - ''The Quad Cannon was a classic, but when Prince Kassad became in charge of the new GLRF forces, the L-AA-6 Harbinger now takes place of the Quad Cannon as the Primary Anti-Aircraft vehicle of the army. The vehicle is more durable due to its engine and its capabilities on not just salvaging weapons but the new Harbinger has the capabilities of salvaging pieces of armour from destroyed vehicles unlike the L-AA-4 Valor AA Track. *''Scania "R470" Bomb Truck (R470 Bomb Truck) - ''The GLRF salvaged several truck cabs of Swedish Truck Manufacturer Scania's R Series trucks, the GLRF used these trucks to deliver payloads of bombs to their targets when the TNT Drone is not needed much. Unlike the TNT Drone itself, the Salvaged R470 Bomb Trucks that the GLRF uses allows the commander of the specific faction to disguise the vehicle and fit additional bombs into the back of the truck for a bigger explosion. *''Scania OmniCity Battle Bus (OmniCity Battle Bus) -'' The GLA Utilised some civilian city buses and tour buses for transporing soldiers into battle when needed, Prince Kassad utilised the Scania OmniCity City Bus salvaged in Sweden and converted them into battlefield transports to replace the older buses which were used by the GLA during the first war. These transports can salvage armour plates to allow it to survive longer on the field, they also serves as immobile bunkers after their destruction. These Battle Buses were upgraded to transport more GLRF Soldiers (10 Men), but now need a Generals Promotion. Siege Units *''Mustang "Buccaneer" 4.3i Mortar Buggy (Buccaneer) - ''The Successor of the GLA's Ratfink Rocket Buggy. The Buccaneer Mortar Buggy was ordered for battlefield by order of GLRF Leader Prince Kassad where they are good for battlefield use against buildings and groups of targets but they must deploy to fire their Mortar Cannons, the Buccaneer is unfortunately weak and must be protected in order to complete their bombardment, they can collect Vehicle Scrap for additional Mortar Cannons. *''9K72 "Uragan" Scud Launcher (Uragan) - ''Nowadays, most of the world's finest armies utilized the best and modern siege weapons when it comes to Bombardment, Ballistic Missiles and Rocket Artillery. The 9K72 Uragan Scud Launcher was utilized by the GLA in the First Eurasian Conflict, during the GLRF's formation, the Uragan was utilized in the GLRF's Siege Vehicle ranks along with the Mustang Buccaneer and other artillery vehicles, making the GLRF almost an army to fear. During some point in the GLRF's campaign, the faction acquired so many Scud Launchers from trades, gifts from veterans of the GLA and other ways obtaining them, they don't no Generals Point anymore. They now come with Tracks. They are now harder to destroy due to the modifications but unfortunately slower and they cost more due to the new modifications added on. Misc Units *''Salvaged Type-79 "Battlemaster" MBT (Scrap Battlemaster) - ''Salvaged Chinese tanks which have been salvaged by the GLRF to be utilize by reservist forces in their ranks. As time goes by, they look old due to the damage but they have Rocket Launchers unlike the current Battlemaster Tanks in service of the Chinese Iron Dragon PLA Forces. They have been painted in GLRF-style beige. *''Salvaged M5A2 "Leopard" Battle Tank (Scrap Leopard) - ''These obsolete Leopard Tanks were utilized by the US Army before they were replaced by Gauss Cannon Variants during the first war, after the first war they were sold to scrapyards, sold to the Company of Liberty or donated to museums. The GLRF Managed to acquire many Leopards, fixed the tank's main 105mm Rifled Cannon and installed home-made Rocket Launchers and resprayed them with sand-style beige. Aircraft The Global Liberation Army utilised no aircraft when they mainly used ground vehicles and infantry which were mostly were pinned down by American and Chinese Air Superiority. Prince Kassad utilised a small air-force for the battlefield when his army starts conflicts against the Chinese-American Forces. Then during time, the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth were involved trying to stop his forces, his aircraft consists of old USA Planes, Russian Jets and Helicopters Support Aircraft *''C-119 "Flying Boxcar" Cargo Plane (Cargo Plane) - ''Built by knockdown kits and robust materials, the C-119 Flying Boxcar is the Global Liberation Resistance's primary aircraft for dropping soldiers and terrorists into areas across the world. Prince Kassad's sneaky operators tend to try and get the United States into trouble by copying Old US Air-force paint schemes onto new built aircraft, this plane is the only transport unit for GLRF Forces across the world. *''B-36 "Peacebreaker" Bomber (Peacebreaker) - ''The second former USA Aircraft found to be in service of the Global Liberation Resistance. Formally known as the Peacemaker by United States Veterans over its 10 year production line, now dubbed as the Peacebreaker by GLRF Pilots and Prince Kassad, this plane drops strategic biological or dirty nuclear bombs on areas which Prince Kassad targets for attacking. Like the Flying Boxcar, pilots and crew sometimes copy old US Air-Force Paint schemes. *''AC-119 "Shadow" Gunship (Shadow) - ''Before the AC-130 Spectre taken flight and replaced the Shadow, the plane was fast and was moderate armoured compared to its predicessor known as the AC-47 Spooky Gunship, most Shadow Gunships in former US-Air Force paintschemes like Peacebreakers and Flying Boxcars were spotted flying around areas where the GLRF mostly strike, causing concern to civilians and military operators. But forces have been warned by the United States that GLRF Forces have been stationing these over areas, and to keep a full watch. Combat Aircraft *''MiG-15 "Midget" Light Bomber (Midget) -'' Lightweight and weak, the Midget is the GLRF's answer to all-purpose bombing capabilities. The Midget is armed with a pair of Biological Bombs, the Midget dosn't do much damage to buildings but it is good in dealing with infantry and vehicles that don't have anti-aircraft escorts. The plane is very vunerable since its systems are aging, it cannot survive much power from enemy weapons and they must be protected with Fulcrums at all times. *''MiG-29 "Fulcrum" Jet Fighter (Fulcrum) -'' Introduced in Russia around 1983, still in active service today, the MiG-29 Fulcrum serves as the GLRF's main and only superiority fighter for combating enemy aircraft and vehicles. Its ammunition consists of Unlimited Amounts of rockets, similar ones which were used by Former GLA Ratfink Rocket Buggy. Fortunately, the ammunition for the aircraft itself are a set of rockets are full of Biological Anthrax Beta, at some point a commander can upgrade the ammunition with a set of into Dirty Radioactive Rockets if desired. *''Battle Balloon ''- Cheap and heavyweight, the Battle Balloon is specially designed to carry large amounts of soldiers and vehicles over areas where the GLA cannot reach, the balloon can allow infantry inside the balloon's side cabins to attack enemy vehicles and aircraft which come close to the vessle itself to stop its advance. The Balloon's heavyweight armour allows it to become stronger than conventional helicopters and transport VTOL aircraft. *''KA-50 "Black-Shark" Hokum (Black-Shark) -'' The main attack helicopters of Prince Kassad's forces, this Russian Helicopter is armed with a pair of Auto Cannons, Several Anti-Ground Rockets with two Occasional Rocket Pods. These helicopters were salvaged and re-used for combat situations for when they are needed to suppress an area for GLRF forces to expand, the Black-Shark is the only Helicopter with enough weapons to survive hasty conditions in the air. Generals Specific Units Not all GLRF commanders utilise the same equipment when they are fighting the Iron Dragon Branch of the PLA, the US Task Forces, the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network in numerous locations accross the Eurasian Continent. Prince Kassad allowed his Generals to utilise the best weapons and mainly vehicles for their combat ways, which mostly consist of tanks and better vehicles to replace their older ones once they have acquired them for battlefield specialisation. Chemical General Units An all time Veteran of the First Eurasian Conflict, Dr. Osuma "Dr.Thrax" Deathstrike was commanding the GLA with his brothers known as General Momar and General Khaled Deathstrike leading the army to war against America and China whilst he utilised vast units to his proposal. Until Khaled Deathstrike defected the GLA, Osuma decided to stay with his brother. After 2026, Prince Kassad offered Osuma a position in the GLRF's Chemical Division and accepted. Khaled Deathstrike joined the Company of Liberty and started fighting against the GLRF during the time, Prince Kassad enlisted his brother into the GLRF war machine. *''D-53BF "Diablo" APC (Diablo) - ''Reinforces the Toxin Truck with armoured personnel carrier which has a 90mm Cannon which can shoot out Beta Tipped Poison Shells and it can comtaminate areas of ground around the Diablo and can poison enemy infantry which makes the job easy when fighting off the enemy. Its 90mm Cannon can deal with enemy vehicles and structures when contaminating the ground. *''Ural-375D "Admiral" Chemical Sprayer Truck (Admiral) - ''This vehicle is specially designed to take role of the Crazy Ahmed Toxin Tractor. Since the Admiral is based on the Russian Ural-375D with a turreted Chemical Sprayer which is covered by several chemical storage tanks on the back of the truck's flatbed which will explode when the vehicle is destroyed. The Admiral Chemical Sprayer Truck is useful for dealing with enemy infantry and garrisons. *''Type-88 "Desertstorm MLRS" Halftrack Artillery (Desertstorm MLRS) - ''Stolen from shipments of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Napalmstorm which were on their way to China's offshore forces known as the Iron Dragon PLA and the Company of Liberty. The GLRF's Desertstorm Half-track Artillery comes armed with Miniature Biological rockets which have Beta-Tipped biological Anthrax inside them which can upgrade to Anthrax Gamma which will add an extra pinch to the explosion, the Desertstorm MLRS leaves a pool of Anthrax behind when destroyed. Demolitions General Units Rodall "Demolitions" Juhziz preferred all of his men to wire up explosives to themselves to sacrifice themselves for honour of the GLRF or explode when they die to their enemies. Towards utilisation of the latest units for Rodall Juhziz to utilise, he prefers to use latest and experimental units in his style of combat. *''Grenedier Rebel - ''Expert explosive weapon handlers which replace the Bio-Rebel for General Juhziz. The Grenedier Rebel is armed with a grenade launcher which he can launch any grenade of his choice at enemy targets, he is best in taking on enemy infantry with two types of grenades to choose from in his backpack. He can use a HE Grenade or maybe a threatening Radioactive Grenade which he can use to clean out garrisons. *''D-42TM "Wrecker" Anti-Aircraft Tank (Wrecker) - ''Replacing the new L-AA-6 Harbinger with this APC Style anti-aircraft tank, it is armed with a set of Stingers, it is slow unlike the Harbinger but it can take a beating from enemy vehicles but abit resistant to enemy bullets thanks to bolt-on armour plates. All-thou its operators focuses its primary functions on enemy aircraft, it can kill enemy Vehicles. *''D-43MR "Deployer" Mine Layer (Deployer) - ''Moderate armoured vehicles which deploy mines in an area. The Mine Layer is based on the old Marauder Tank design, which has been built to deploy a hidden set of explosives in an area of the Rodall Juhziz's desired location, these include Demo Traps, Mine Fields and Decoy Missiles which appear to have landed in the ground and did not explode, the Deployer is unfortunately slow and don't show armed on the battlefield. *''G6 "Venom" Howitzer (Venom) - ''One of the world's heavy armoured wheeled artillery, the Venom is currently utilized as a main artillery of General Juhziz's forces. This armoured vehicle is known to be seeing action in Africa against the UFA and Company forces in a campaign to take the continent, these versions are known to pack a high-explosive punch. Stealth General Units Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq was given some of the latest equipment for her battles ahead. Her weapons for battles and wars against the enemy and anyone who oppose the GLRF consist of new and improved technical units which allows her to become more of a threat on the battlefield. *''Desert Sniper - ''Surviving veterans of the Global Liberation Army which are specially trained in assassinating their enemies from a far distance with a Sniper Rifle like Jarman Kell. Most Desert Snipers were recovered from regions which were targeted by the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth where they live, now serving as the primary sniper which followed Zenans Ozilq road against their enemies. *''T-34 "Hammer" Medium Tank (Hammer) - ''Salvaged Tanks from Russia. The old T-34 Hammer Tank was utilised with D-34A Scorpions and D-45DR Puma MBT battle tanks utilized by Rodall Juhziz and Osuma Deathstrike. Although the Hammer are not better in battle with enemy vehicles head-on, the Hammer Tank works well with T-72 Devil Tanks and causing trouble with anyone who is against Zenans Ozilq when the Hammer tank has the Home-Made Rocket Upgrade, the tank is also good in protecting home bases. *''T-72 "Devil" Battle Tank (Devil) - ''Salvaged Tanks from Russia which were utilised to use as the GLRF's battle tank to assist the GLRF in their war against America and China. The Devil is medium armoured and comes with a 105mm Cannon for combat against vehicles and a fitted 50.Caliber Machine Gun for defensive measures. The Devil battle tank can also salvage pieces of scrap to help improve the tank's firepower and armour, Zenans Ozilq was impressed with the T-72 during her childhood, so she utilized these tanks instead of Puma Tanks due to their durability. *''Mustang "Ghost" Combat SUV (Ghost) - ''An Advanced Technical for fighting off the enemy in dangerous situations and scouting missions. Nowadays the Ghost is mostly for Off-Road Racing when not on duty and hunting down enemy infantry, the Ghost Combat SUV is a durable and medium-weight alternate unit due to its weapons and handling compared to the Bandit Buggy. *''BM-21 "Grad" Rocket Artillery (BM-21 Grad) - ''A Light Armoured siege vehicle utlised for artillery purposes to replace the Uragan Scud Launcher for General Ozilq. This Russian Rocket Launcher was salvaged to use for combating the enemy from long range, with the BM-21 in Ozilq's hands, she can equip the Grad's Rockets with a set of High Explosives or she can equip ABC Classed Radioactive Rockets which is an Alternate Solution to Biological warheads utilised by both Desertstorm MLRS and the Uragon Scud Launcher. Terror General Units Whilst using various units and vehicles to mostly mimick their enemies on the battlefield, the Terror Operations General utilises his forces with expert battle experience as they assist Prince Kassad in their war against the aggressors and mostly the Company of Liberty. *''T-64 "Tarantula" Battle Tank (Tarantula) - ''Whilst being used as a main battle tank for the Cobra Cell's terror operations when taking on targets, they replace the Puma due to its heavier rifled cannon and a set of unguided chemical grenade launchers with an oportunity for the tank to attain a Home-Made Rocket like other battle tanks utilised by the GLRF. Other units to be added. Heavy Armour General Units Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan's personal force, the Armadillo Cell or a common nickname known by his GLRF allies as the White Guard, Heavy Armoured units are his main feature in the Global Liberation Resistance in while he faces off those who are against him. Units to be added... Structures The Global Liberation Resistance Forces uses these buildings for training soldiers, buildings tanks and constructing and fielding aircraft to guard the skies and take on enemy aircraft opposing them, they consist of mainly buildings used by the Global Liberation Army during the first war. The buildings they construct don't require power to function but they have underground generators to allow them to function. During the GLRF's time where the GLA Failed their mission, the structures the GLRF construct sometimes consist of different blueprints and different looking buildings from structure ideas stolen from Civilians. *''Command Center - ''The Main Facility which allows the Global Liberation Resistance Forces to keep an eye on their soldiers and vehicles on the battlefield. As time goes by, the Commander can utilise his/her Generals Powers to turn the tides of any battle or fight in their favor. The Command Center can train Workers and build Club Radar Vans, the structure can also be upgraded to become fortified to resist more damage. *''Barracks - ''This structure was redesigned to house soldiers in a professional manner. The GLRF since they have more soldiers to train unlike the Global Liberation Army, the barracks was designed to house soldiers in better conditions and with a better supply of drinks and snacks for new recruits to consume until their time for duty has came and required on the battlefield. *''Supply Stash - ''Main structures which have been redesigned to house supplies like the GLA's version of the Supply Stash during time in the First Eurasian Conflict. The GLRF's Supply Stash is at a decent size and during time the structure can build supply trucks instead of training workers to collect supplies. Also since the Haynes Supply Truck can acquire a 50. Cal Machine Gun, they are more safer than the workers themselves, the workers can also collect supplies. *''Arms Dealer - ''The Arms Dealer, a Classic War Factory which houses construction plans for the Global Liberation Resistance Forces offensive and support vehicles which can help them field equipment on the battlefield on the battlefield when it comes to bombing locations, bombarding locations and attacking enemies with tanks and scout missions, the GLRF's Arms Dealer has almost every vehicle for use for any task or job. *''Airfield - ''Air Force was the main thing which completes an army. The Global Liberation Army didn't have access to aircraft during their war against America and China in Kazakhstan but they have access to Naval Units instead of aircraft, but it also makes it hard for GLA Commanders to fight harder. The Global Liberation Resistance Forces utilised a functional air-force which consists of out-of-date aircraft. *''Palace - ''Tech Structures which houses the main technical upgrades for the Global Liberation Resistance Forces to use on the battlefield. In the past, the Palace plays an important role in allowing the GLA to access important units and mainly Tier 3 units which allows them to become almost an unstoppable force, the GLRF utilises these structures to acquire access to their army's Tier 3 units, it is also garrisonable for soldiers to defend it from attacks. *''Local Market - ''Global Liberation Army forces utilised the Black Market to bring in additional income on sales of clothes, weapons, food and household items at cheap prices. Nowadays the GLRF decided to replace them with Local Markets as they can bring in additional income from $20 each few seconds into $100 every 10 seconds. The structure also holds additional upgrades for the GLRF to purchase for an extra cost. *''Fake Structures -'' The GLRF's workers not only can build structures and clear out mines and explosive traps. Like the GLA during the first war, their workers are specially trained to build fake copies of original structures which can throw hostile forces off course when they are just looking at fake variants of the actual structures itself, they can also build fake defensive structures and their super-weapon to throw the enemy off track. Defensive Structures Sometimes consisting of new defensive sites and buildings to help with the Global Liberation Resistance Forces defend their positions from waves of attacking enemies whilst in their battles against their other enemies. These buildings consist of two sites for anti-aircraft and anti-ground defensive countermeasures and a tunnel network which allows the GLRF to go around the battlefield without attracting trouble from their enemies, also good for taking care of the enemies within a small amount of time. *''Tunnel Network - ''Description Coming Soon! *''Mortar Site - ''Description Coming Soon! *''Anti-Aircraft Site - ''Description Coming Soon! Super Weapon This is the only structure holds the capabilities of the GLRF's ultimate weapon, known by the GLA as a devastating weapon which could almost level an entire base within seconds with its payload of Anthrax mixed with high amounts of Explosives inside the missiles. *''Scud Cascade - ''Description Coming Soon! Upgrades Coming Soon! Splinter Cells As Prince Kassad's mighty GLRF began spanning across many countries, its military forces became divided and formed into so-called Splinter Cells which fights on different frontlines by its own means and along with their unique weapons, most of those possessing a little different equipment than others to fit their needs. There are currently five of the strongest Splinter Cells that are those close to Prince Kassad, serving him and his plans with utmost dedication for world domination. In the game, you will have one option to choose one of five current Splinter Cells to assist you in your fight with the enemy. Most likely this will be accessible at the Command Center. Once you choose one Splinter Cell, the others will lock and you will dont have a chance to use their units. However, along with the exclusive units of each General, you will also gain access to their exclusive Support Powers which can greatly affect the battlefield and turn the tide of any fights in your favour. * Viper Cell - Dr.Thrax, Toxin General: * Scorpion Cell - General Rodall Juhziz, Demolitions General: * Chameleon Cell - General Zenans Ozilq, Stealth General: * Cobra Cell - General ..., Terror General: * Armadillo Cell - Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan, Heavy Armour General: Generals Powers Coming Soon! Category:Factions